warriorsbooksseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors books Wiki talk:Cover Art
=For Approval= Put covers that are for approval here. Make a new level two heading under this section and call it 'Book Name - For Approval'. Blank Book cover? Hows this? I think this would be a good blank [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 18:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yup, thats good. I'll add them to the page. How about next we do a blank like this with a central circle or rectangle or square, eventually all three, and draw a cat's face in the middle like on the real books and call the 'Warriors Style books'? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thats awesome! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 19:00, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon How about the Warriors style books then? If you want, I'll draw the Cats. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 19:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Mabye we could both try drawing the cat heads and then mabye we can decide what one to use? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 19:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Before I make any huge choices, what's this wiki about? The Warriors books? 10:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Feather, that will work. Post it here when your done and then we can work on them! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 15:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hows This? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 17:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Blanks? I made some 'Warrior Style' Blanks. What do you think? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 08:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hehe! Sorry I'm bline to the obvious!^^ Great! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Now we need to tweak them so that we have short and longhaired cats. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Amber Eyes in the Dark - Approved How does this look? LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) This looks Awesome! (your cat lineart can be used) but mabye we should have a blank that already has the cat in the middle so users dont have to struggle to make that^ [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon CBA? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 19:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Approved. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 12:52, June 12, 2011 (UTC) =Discussions= ''Please put, under a new level two heading any join requests, questions or general topics about the project here. '' Join? Hey, can I join? Also, what blanks still need to be done? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 08:37, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can! The blanks are fine at the moment, if you like you can tweak the image of the cat and make it longhair. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 08:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but I have a question. Are we allowed to make our own lineart for our book covers if we want? ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 10:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers... 10:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Rainey: you can join. Paleclaw: Of course! The blanks are still being made, but if you use the basic blank for the shape of the cover, you can design whatever you want on it. Then, a little like a project charart, post your cover here so people can suggest ways to improve it. Hope this helps! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 18:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Request to join Hey, I just recently heard about this wiki. May I join? Feathernose